my_favourite_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinel
Spinel is one of the supporting characters in My Favourite Classroom. Appearance Normal Spinel's overall design is more rounded in contrast to her current pointy design. She had black cartoonish eyes and her hair was styled into a pair of heart-shaped buns. Her top was white with more rounded pink sleeves and her boots become a pair of big magenta shoes. Overall, her appearance was similar to that of an old-fashioned cartoon. Her gemstone used to be right side up, resembling a normal heart. Evil Spinel has a pink complexion, magenta eyes, a small pointy nose, and magenta hair that is styled into a pair of spiky pigtails. She also has three black lines underneath both of her eyes, reminiscent of running mascara. Her clothing consists of a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest, cut in the shape of an upside-down heart. Personality Spinel is a goofy fun-looking gem who often messes around and she wants to be a new best friend. But in the evil form, she acts cruel, sinister and unhappy whilst something terrible happens. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Elasticity: Seemingly looking like an old-fashioned cartoon, Spinel's attack patterns and movements are akin to it as well. She is extremely elastic and malleable, able to stretch her limbs and torso to great lengths and inflate body parts to strengthen her attacks. She uses this to increase the range of her attacks, able to reach enemies from a distance. She can also coil her extended limbs to form a spring with an inflated fist at the end. She even displayed the ability to become as flat as the ground and slither across it, in an almost semi-liquid like state. Though, this could just be a specialized or subset skill of the normal Gem ability of Shapeshifting. She's even able to coil one of her fingers into making a type of horn that activates and deactivates her injector. There appears to be no limit as to how far she can stretch * Levitation: Spinel can levitate in the air for a while. * Scythe Proficiency: The non-summoned weapon that Spinel wields is the Gem Rejuvenator which has the appearance of a scythe. Spinel was adept enough at wielding it that she was easily able to defeat any character with one strike. In conjunction with the weapon, Spinel's ability to stretch works greatly in her favour as it allows her to greatly increase the range of the scythe, allowing her to swipe at many different angles and increase the power behind it when she stretches far enough allowing the recoil to strengthen the attack made by the weapon. Trivia * This is the first time that a character from ''Steven Universe: The Movie ''appears in My Favourite Classroom. ** It is also known as a guest character. * She's originally Pink Diamond's best friend but as of now, she became a solo gem. * Spinel can easily flips her heart anytime she wants to depending on which personality she changes. * Spinel likes The Orange Star. * It reveals in Lui's Magical Castle that Spinel is scared of Aidas. * When every people aren't here, she doesn't want to be alone. Gallery Spinel B.png|Spinel's evil form Category:My Favourite Classroom Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Possible Students Category:Allies Category:Genderless (Females)